Unfinished Tails
by Murshaad
Summary: So while drinking vodka martinis I decided to start posting some unfinished Mako/H2O stories that I have sitting on my computer for months. Whether I actually finish them or not, I do not know, but I decided to post them anyway.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

**This story takes place immediately after the events in Episode 26, Season 1.**

* * *

The Call

Tagline: Sometimes one phone call, one event, changes everything forever…

* * *

"Hey Carly can you help me with this shipment?" David asked as he entered the main entrance of the Ocean Café with several Styrofoam boxes in hand. "I'll get the back door unlocked."

"Today? Seriously?" Carly replied as she looked up from where she had been filling salt and pepper shakers. "It's Sunday morning, we're not even opened yet, Joe was supposed to have brought that in yesterday, that's why I asked for Saturday off."

"Well you know Joe," David shrugged making his way to the storeroom. "He's such a work-a-holic..."

From across the room Evie gave a laugh and continued to write information on voucher forms before she set the pen down and looked over at Carly. "As if Joe was ever able to do anything on time. Hang on a sec and I'll help, dad booked a big group of American divers for tomorrow and I bet that's the food for them."

"I knew I picked the wrong day to have off," Carly shrugged and headed for the back storeroom of the café where the loading dock was. Over her shoulder she said. "This group better not pinch my butt like that French group last month."

Evie laughed as she followed Carly. "Consider it a compliment and you had it easy, dad made me go on the dive with them."

"I bet Zac loved that story," Carly said, stepping into the back of the delivery van and waited for David to stack some boxes in her arms. "I haven't seen him around though, are you two okay? I know he and Cam had a huge fight and nobody knows why, all Cam told me was I wouldn't understand, and Zac told me the same thing. So what is that we 'wouldn't understand'?"

"Yeah what was that all about?" David asked as he stacked a few containers onto Carly's waiting arms. "Cam hasn't been around for over three weeks and Zac won't talk about it, I know Cam has tried to text him and call, but Zac keeps erasing the messages and doesn't answer when he calls. And Cam won't tell me what it was about."

"Its…its…complicated," Evie sighed holding her arms out so David could stack a few boxes on them. "Seriously, can we not talk about it?"

"Okay but Evie you're not looking too happy these days either, and Zac is always with that Lyla girl, I haven't seen you two together in over a week," Carly said as she gave David a meaningful glance, and carried boxes into the storeroom. "Maybe the problem is nobody is talking about anything."

"Carly's right Evie," David said softly when they were both alone. "You and Zac haven't actually done anything, well, not that I know for a few weeks, he's always with Lyla. And Cam quit his lifeguard job and has been skipping out of classes for days. I can't even get Sirena to tell me anything, I know she knows, but she won't say anything either. So what is going on?"

"Look," Evie said her arms now full of boxes, her eyes downcast. "Zac and I are trying to figure a few things out between us that's all. I'm sure things will be fine, I spoke to him on Wednesday and he was going to stop by here today. And I really don't care what's going on with Cam, I know that sounds harsh, but… Look I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," David said as he picked up a couple boxes for himself. "But it just doesn't feel right with the gang not together, something weird is going on. Carly and I both know it, and Cam and Zac have been friends forever-"

"Evie, your phones ringing," Carly's voiced drifted from the dining area of the café. "Want me to get it?"

"No that's alright," Evie shouted back. "Give me a sec and I'm almost there." Reaching the dining room she set her boxes down on the counter she gave a quick smile to Carly, "It's probably dad about the American group." She hurried over to pick up her cell phone by the cash register. "Ocean Café, this is Evie- Oh hi Dr. Blakely…No I haven't seen Zac since Wednesday…why…." Evie's faced drained of color as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Oh God…."

Carly had returned to her job of filling salt shakers and looked up alarmed at the sudden change in Evie's voice, she took a step as she noticed her friends face grow pale and eyes started to swim with tears. "Evie what's wrong?"

"Wha-wha-when," Evie stammered into the phone, and looked over at Carly and said "G-g-get David."

"David, get out here," Carly said her voice filled with panic as she took another step toward Evie.

"H-how?" Evie asked into the phone, as tears streamed down her face, the phone pressed tightly to her ear. "Oh God, oh God!" With the phone still held tight in her hand Evie took a step forward, her knees began to buckle as she sank toward the floor.

"What's wrong," David asked as he walked out of the store room, he froze as he watched Carly run over and throw an arm around Evie as she guided her to a chair. "What's going on?"

"Evie you're scaring me, is it Zac?" Carly asked. "Did something happen to Zac?"

"Oh God, Carly, oh God," Evie sobbed, the cell phone falling to the floor with a clatter as her grip faltered. "No it's Cam…I never wanted this…I never wanted this…."

"What? Never wanted what? " David asked crossing the room. "What happened to Cam?"

"That was Dr. Blakely at the hospital," Evie said taking several deep breaths. "Cams parents left town for holiday, and Cam…Cam got one of his dads hunting rifles…b-by the time the police and ambulance got to the house… "

"No!" Carly gasped hands covering her mouth. "Oh God, no!"

David staggered backward as if he had been slapped; one hand reached out and clutched the back of a chair for balance. "Wh-what are you saying…? Evie what are you telling me?"

"Oh God David, I'm so sorry," Evie sobbed as Carly reached for her in a hug as the two of them cried on shoulders.

David stood his eyes filling with tears as he stood one hand still clutched the chair as his body shook. "This isn't happening, Evie tell me this is a joke right? Joe set you up? Carly…."

"I don't know," Carly answered her face wet with tears, she held Evie at arm's length to look at her. "Evie what did Dr. Blakely say."

Evie took a few deep breaths; her lips trembled as she wiped tears away. "He said the police found a note, for Zac, and the police are looking for him now, Cam…Cam must have wrote it before he…..Oh God, he-" Evie was interrupted by the ringing of the phone by the café register.

"I-I'll get it," David said in a wooden tone as he walked over to answer it. "Dad," Was all he said and began sobbing as he held the phone to his ear for several moments. "No, no…. I'll stay here…wait for Joe. …Carly and Evie are here…thanks, I'll let them know." Taking a few deep breaths, David set the phone done and turned to Carly and Evie. "Dr. Blakely called my dad and told him what happened. Joe is coming over to drive us home. Nobody knows where Zac is."

"Why would he do this?" Carly demanded, wiping tears from her face. "What is was it that Zac said to make Cam do this! And how can Zac just vanish like this all the time and nobody knows where he's at!"


	2. Rita's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

* * *

Rita's Story

The idea for this story was happened while I was watching an episode of "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries", and starting thinking about Rita, Harry, and a black and white photo. I supposed I'll get around to fleshing it out more one of these days.

* * *

"So who was he again," A voice asked and caused Rita to gasp in surprise as she whirled around and clutched the picture frame in her hands protectively, she hadn't expected anyone to be down here in the treasure grotto. The girls had left earlier to track down the whereabouts of Zac, not sneak around the condo.

"Lyla you frightened me, I expected the three of you to be out looking for Zac," Rita said, as she gingerly placed the silver frame back in its place.

"We can't find him, so we decided came back here," Lyla answered as she sat down on one of the old steamer trunks that were scattered around the room.

"We think Zac went over to Cams house, and we're not even going to attempt to find out where he lives," Nixie groaned as she tossed herself onto a pile of cushions.

"So who was he? I mean the man in the picture, you said his name once but I forgot what it was, other than you said the two of you were going to get married." Sirena asked as she took a seat next to Lyla.

"Oh, Harry," Rita answered with a far off smile, lost in memory. "Would you like me to tell you about him?" She asked suddenly as she looked at the three girls, and then added more distantly. "I suppose you are otherwise you wouldn't have asked." Rita walked over and took a seat on an empty ottoman and looked at Lyla. "Lyla, have you ever lost everything, found it all again, and then lost it, only to find it again?"

Lyla shook her head, "I don't know what you mean. Have you?"

"We lost our pod," Nixie answered.

"Ah, but did you really Nixie, you still have Lyla and Sirena." Rita smiled. "So in truth, you never really lost your pod did you?"

"Well, I guess we really didn't if you put it that way," Sirena said. "So Rita, are you saying you lost everything, and then found it again and it was taken all away?"

Rita smiled eyes distant. "Yes I have and that my dear is the story of Harry, and let me tell you about him."

* * *

"That's how things always were with Harry," Rita said with a far off smile as she finished her tale. "Some things never surprised him, we could spend months studying levitation in Tibetan monasteries, be chased through the streets of Paris by Alistair Crowley and his werewolves, and Harry would not be surprised by any of it." Rita laughed as the memories came back to her. "But you know Sirena, I could buy a new dress without him knowing, and when he saw me he'd giggle like a shy schoolboy and call me beautiful. And I loved him for that."

"What happened to him?" Sirena asked, shyly.

Rita's eyes glimmered in the light of the chandelier. "He was shipped off you see, for the War, the first one, and he wanted to remember me the way I was. That last night together was magical, we danced, laughed, and loved all night. I don't think I will ever again experience that." She sighed at the memory. "And the next day we drove to the harbor, he boarded a huge steamer with dozens of other young men and was gone."

"And you never saw him again?" Lyla asked in a soft sad voice.

"He died in the mud in Turkey," Rita answered, wiping tears away, as she stood and opened a trunk, the one containing her white dress, and pulled out a stack of letters. "He sent me these, typical Harry he wrote about everything, and then the letters stopped coming. I waited and waited, for weeks, and finally I received the notice from his parents in England. I don't think I've ever cried that much in my life, and hope never to do so again," Rita sniffed setting the letters back in the trunk and smoothing the dress back into place. She gave a small laugh then as she closed the steamer trunk and sat down it her eyes stared off at distant memories. "And then little William came along, and he was so much like Harry that I used watch him sleep for hours after I put him to bed-"

"Who's William?" Nixie interrupted and looked over at Lyla and Sirena who both enrapt in Rita's story.

Rita sat up startled, "What…oh!" She wiped tears from her eye with a quick motion of her hands. "Ah, uhm, a cat. William was a cat, he's Poseidon's distant ancestor. Yes he was a cat."

"You used to watch a cat sleep?" Nixie questioned her head cocked to look at Rita and then over at the other two mermaids. "You put a cat to bed and watched it sleep?"

"Well why not," Lyla interjected as she glared at Nixie. "Harry passed away, and she needed company."

"Oh goodness, look how late it's getting. I, I have a meeting with some parents today. I must have lost track of time." She explained as she walked over to her desk, grabbed some papers and shoved them in a briefcase.

"But its Saturday," Sirena said curiously.

"Well you know sometimes parents can only meet on Saturdays," Rita stated as she swept her briefcase off the desk and head toward the stairs. "I'll be back in a few hours. Let me know if you find out anything about Zac."

"That was so incredible," Lyla sighed as she watched Rita vanish up the stairs. "I had no idea she did so much in her life."

"Well at least we know where all this stuff came from," Nixie shrugged as she waved a hand around the room.

* * *

Rita fought back tears as she unlocked the door to her car and slid into the driver's seat, tossing the briefcase down on the seat beside her. With the door closed she sat for a few moments, hands gripped tightly to the wheel, until she leaned forward finally, forehead on the steering wheel and began to cry.


	3. Ridiculous H2OMako Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties.**

* * *

This is not really a story, it's more of a blurb for an idea for a story that would be totally insanely fun to write. I'm going to admit dear readers that I will probably NEVER get around to finishing this one, SO I offer it up as a seed; anyone that wants to take this and run with it, go for it. I'm sure the characters involved would turn the whole H2O/Mako universe upside down.

* * *

"And what do you want," Cam demanded as a tall redheaded girl sat down at the outdoor table across from him.

The girl folder her arms on the table, leaned forward and said flatly, "The same thing you want." She glanced over her shoulder to where Zac his arm around Evie sat at a table with Lyla and Nixie, the four of the laughing at some joke Zac told. The girl then turned her hazel colored eyes back to Cam. "You want they took from you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cam said rising to his feet, the girl shot a hand to grab his wrist, stopping him. "Hey!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking, it involves the Moonpool, having a tail and some awesome powers to go with it," The stranger said as her grip tightened on Cam's wrist. "Sit down."

Warily Cam sat, the girl releasing his wrist. "Who are you and how do you know that?"

The girl extended a hand in greeting, "Charlotte…Charlotte Watsford."


	4. NCIS: Mystery of Mako Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, or any of its properties**

**Too much late night NCIS and well, something else (take a guess….?) inspired this.**

* * *

"Are you sure these are real?" Captain Michael Rockwell asked, as he looked through the photos on the table before him. "And I'm going to guess RAN knows about this?" He questioned with a glance up at the two naval Lieutenants, Winchester and McCall, that stood in his office.

"They're as real as you can get," Lieutenant Sarah Winchester answered calmly, picking up one of the satellite photos and looking at it. "RAN is the one that tipped us off." She glanced over at the tall figure of her companion.

"Commodore Patrick's office in Sydney notified us sir," Lieutenant Nathan McCall added. "Apparently the sub _Farncomb_ was on patrol off Queensland and started picking up unusual sonar pings last summer. They did some investigations and notified the British Ministry of Defense, after that they contacted us." He picked up a photo and narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. "We had our satellites start surveillance of the region immediately."

"Russian? Chinese?" Rockwell asked, looking at another photo.

"Whitehall definitely ruled out the Russians," Sarah answered. "And the Chinese lack the naval capacity for anything remotely resembling this."

"Whatever they are Captain, they're small, we can't get exact measurements, but British Intel is guessing less than three meters," Nathan added. "And our satellites have clocked them at well over 500 KPH." He picked up two photos on the table, the time stamps indicating they had been taken less than five minutes apart. McCall traced a faint line with his fingers. "This one for instance, traveled from the Broadwater region of Gold Coast to the Island of Mako in less than five minutes, a distance of 50 kilometers, all underwater."

"Nothing can move that fast underwater," Captain Rockwell said, as he picked up a few more satellite photos. "We've been working on fast subs, but nothing like this."

"We know." Lieutenant Winchester added with a hint of excitement as she pulled up several other infrared satellite photos. "These were all taken on the 31st of October." Her finger stabbed at multiple lines crisscrossing back and forth between the Gold Coast and Mako Island. "We picked up a total of four speed signatures moving back and forth multiple times in the space of 30 minutes."

"Busy night," Captain Rockwell observed. "Whatever they are."

"That sir isn't the most interesting part," Lieutenant McCall said, handing another set of photos to the Captain. "This is."

"What's this?" Rockwell asked, eyes narrowing as they scanned the photos. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I believe so sir, if we're thinking the same thing," Winchester answered. "These were caught by our satellites in November. As you can see the signatures moved back and forth from the coast to that island numerous times during the day and at night. That photo is the interior shaft of the volcanic cone; it's emitting that blue glow you're seeing."

"Who else besides us, the Australians and the British know about this?"

"Nobody sir, not that we can tell," McCall replied. "Google Earth had 6 satellite photos of Gold Coast showing the same signatures, we had NSA contact them and Google edited the images."

"If it's not Russian or Chinese, what are they?" Rockwell muttered. "No living creature that we know of can move that fast, not underwater."

McCall and Winchester exchanged glances before Sarah pulled a vanilla envelope out of her briefcase, and carefully said, "There's more, sir."

"More?" Captain Rockwell asked, his brows rose as he looked at the woman in her crisp Navy white.

"ASIS sent us these," She answered, pulling out several grainy black and white photos from the envelope and a black USB flash drive. She handed the photos to Captain Rockwell and the USB drive to Lt. McCall.

"What am I looking at?" Rockwell demanded as he paged through the photos. He looked up at Winchester and then over at McCall who was loading the USB into the overhead projector system. "This looks like…don't tell me."

"I believe sir we're looking at the same thing, but a male," Winchester said pulling several documents out of the folder. "Those images were all picked up by traffic cameras on Gold Coast, ASIS verified this video before sending it to us."

Rockwell turned as McCall finished the upload and turned the projector on. Silently he and his two companions watched as the grainy black and white image from an Australian traffic camera played against a screen. "A male? The one that was captured in New York in 1984 was a female correct?" Captain Rockwell asked as he watched an athletically built young man with a tail pull himself out of the water onto a dock. The tail of the young man vanished within the space of a few frames of the traffic camera and the youth walked away. "You don't suppose it's a relation?"

"We don't know that sir," Winchester answered, flipping through the documents. "We know do know the female from the New York incident…Madison, escaped with the assistance of a Mr. Allen Bauer, Mr. Edward Bauer and a Dr. Walter Kornbluth." Sarah's eyes flickered over the pages in her hand. "Unfortunately both Edward Bauer and Dr. Kornbluth are deceased. And there have been no reports on the whereabouts of Allen Bauer or the creature known as Madison since then."

"Thirty years ago," McCall commented, his eyes narrowing on the images on the screen. "I wonder if they're capable of breeding?"

"Apparently so," Captain Rockwell answered watching the video reply. "And if this one of the offspring of the 1984 incident, they're certainly healthy looking children." He glanced over at McCall. "I don't suppose we have a name?"

"No we don't." McCall answered as the images replayed themselves again. "But we do have a location, this was taken on the Broadwater of Gold Coast, near a restaurant called The Ocean Café."


End file.
